


I'm Not Jealous

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, just absolute cuties, non-romantic affection between bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: They say that jealousy is an ugly thing. But sometimes, maybe showing a bit of jealousy is all you need.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> A quick soft one shot to showcase the cuddly bff type of relationship these two have as friends, where they are just extremely comfortable showing non-romantic affection for one another  
> Based on the prompt "I'm not jealous, I'm just practicing my pout."
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- The Queen And The Liberator is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

“I don’t think I need to tell you, but he’s looking at you again."

On an impulse she wasn’t able to control, Lynn tilted her head to steal a glance towards the familiar ginger leader of the Artist Collective standing few feet away from her and Cesaro, obviously trying to make it look like he was engaged in conversation with Nakamura instead of paying close attention to the two of them. As her eyes caught his, Sami turned away in a haste, resulting into a little smirk from Lynn.  


“I swear there’s something here neither of you are telling me.”  


Rolling her eyes, Lynn returned her attention to the Swiss man standing in front of her, just shrugging a little. “You know how he is, being protective over his artists and all that.”  


Cesaro raised a brow at her, sending Lynn a smirk.  


“He never did that with either of us, though.”  


Without responding, Lynn turned to send another look behind her, watching as Sami gave a little pat to the shoulder of Nakamura, signaling that the conversation between them was more or less over, if with nothing else than the footsteps he was now directing towards the two of them.  


“You are special to him, you know that, right?”  


Lynn didn’t have time to answer to him, as with few long strides Sami was already standing behind her, arms wrapping around her midsection as he picked the smaller woman up from the floor with ease.  


“I’m going to borrow her for a second, alright?”  


Cesaro just laughed with a little nod, standing by watching as Sami carried the purple-haired girl off, Lynn not even bothering to fight against it. Moments later she was landed back on the floor on her feet, Lynn spinning around as soon as the arms disappeared from her waist, giving Sami a raised brow as she was met with an somewhat unamused look that was very unusual for the often times overly positive man.  


“What’s with the long face?”  


He shrugged, having a really bad time masking the fact that he wasn’t as happy-go-lucky as usually.  


“Nothing. I was just thinking.”  


“Ah yes, because we all know that’s always a good idea when you do it.”  


Disregarding her sarcastic remark, Sami just shrugged again. Lynn could almost see the gears turning in his head, his thoughts trying to rearrange themselves being very obvious from the furrowing of his brows and wandering eyes as Sami glanced past him down the arena hallway, as if the artificial lights down there could help him find the answers he needed.  


“Nah it’s just…” He paused briefly, pair of green eyes finally landing on Lynn. “I was just thinking about what happened out there tonight.”  


“Oh?” Lynn sounded much more surprised than she intended, this time it being Sami’s turn to raise a brow at her. “Oh, did I do something wrong? I didn’t –”  


“No, no, it’s not that.” The haste he had in reassuring her was almost telling her that he wasn’t actually telling the truth, Lynn having hard time trying to swallow the suddenly raising panic in her down. “Everything went well out there, I’m just –”  


“Well if everything went alright, then why –”  


“Because you’re the treasure of my Collective, I’m supposed to hold your hand out there more than the others.”  


Lynn stopped to stare at him for a moment, watching as a soft shade of blush crossed Sami’s face as he turned his eyes away again.  


“You… What?” Sami didn’t answer back at her, Lynn’s mind starting to fill in the blanks in the silence. “…Wait, is… Is this because of the high fives and stuff we did with Cesaro outside the ring? Really?”  


“Well I mean –”  


“Are you actually being jealous about that right now?”  


He didn’t answer, but the small pout forming on his lips was more of an answer than anything he could try to say to defend himself. “Oh my god you’re actually being jealous about that.”  


“I’m not jealous,” Sami muttered, arms crossing over his chest. “I’m just. Practicing my pout, that’s all.”  


Lynn couldn’t hold back a giggle, leaning closer as she grabbed a hold of Sami’s arm, gently untying them from one another before holding it up in front of his face.  


“Listen, if it makes you feel better,” she smiled at him, lifting her hand to meet up with his, intertwining their fingers together. “I’ll hold your hand now as much as you want. Okay?”  


Sami sighed, resisting a roll of his eyes, but finally smiled back to her.  


“Okay. For now.”


End file.
